eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ardan II-class Flak Frigate
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Collaboration between Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards and Wolfe Design Bureau * Model: Ardan II-class Strike Frigate * Affiliation: '''Shrouded Republic, Ancient Eye, Confederacy of Independent Systems * '''Production: Mass-Produced, Closed Market * Material: '''Durasteel, Quadanium '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Multirole strike frigate * Length: 450 Metres * Width: 80 metres * Height: 60 metres * Armament: Average - 2 Heavy Railguns - 10 Laser Cannons - 24 Anti-Starfighter Point Defense Laser Cannons * Defenses: Very Low - Duralumin-reinforced Durasteel Armor Plating - 2 Shield Generators * Hangar: Average (1) * Maneuverability Rating: High * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Low (Class 5 Hyperdrive) STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Ejection Seat * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Targeting Synchronizer Module: The Ardan II is equipped with a device which allows it to synchronize targeting data with its fighters, helping to coordinate them and assisting them with its anti-fighter armament * Advanced Targeting Systems: As an anti-starfighter frigate, the Ardan II is equipped with a suite of highly advanced target prediction systems which allow its weapons to track the small, nimble fighters it is meant to neutralize * Enhanced Communications Suite: A feature which is rapidly becoming the standard for Shrouded Republic Navy capital ships, is the inclusion of a sophisticated suite of communications equipment, which enables it to defeat most types of jamming Strengths: * Target Prediction Systems - '''The Ardan II features advanced targeting systems which use highly sophisticated target prediction algorithms in order to enhance its accuracy against starfighters * '''Anti Starfighter - '''Can counter swarms of starfighters efficiently, due to its armament and advanced targeting and communications systems * '''Highly Resistant to Jamming - '''The Ardan II class features a surprisingly sophisticated suite of communications equipment for its size, allowing it to not only coordinate and share targeting data with its fighters, but also resist most common types of jamming devices '''Weaknesses: * One Trick Pony - 'While very effective at providing anti-starfighter cover for fleets and neutralizing small spacecraft, the Ardan II is woefully underequipped to deal with other ships of its size, or larger * '''Fragile - '''Built for neutralizing smaller vessels, the Ardan II is not very well armored and can not compete against most other ships in its size category and it relies on maneuverability and support ships in order to provide appropriate protection * '''Cramped Hangar -' While at a first glance, the Ardan II is capable of carrying a full complement of starfighters, it is forced to rely exclusively on the smaller, underperforming TIE/ss, as it lacks the room for the larger, more capable starfighters that the Shrouded and Ancient Eye navies normally use '''Description: The Ardan II-class Strike Frigate was co-developed in a collaborative effort between Rinzler-Zetta Shipyards and Wolfe Design Bureau as a variation on the Ardan I platfotm, which saw limited, but successful use in the Shrouded Republic's navy and Rinzler-Zetta's own company defense fleet. A departure from its predecessor's focus on protection over maneuverability, the Ardan II features many improvements which make it faster and more agile than the Ardan I, at the expense of protection. Its armament has also seen a drastic shift, the heavy, powerful weapons of its predecessor being replaced with much smaller anti-starfighter cannons. As with the larger Admonitor-class Light Cruiser that it is meant to support, the Ardan II features a hangar that carries a full complement of starfighters, although unlike the Admonitor, the Ardan II does not have the room for the larger and more capable TIE/Reaper starfighter and has to rely on the more compact TIE/ss, a squadron of which is stored in specially-designed racks which make full use of the limited space. Because of this highly specialized hangar design, it is unable to dock with any other fighters, even those of comparable size. A unique feature of the Ardan II is its Targeting Synchronization Module, which gives it the capability to exchange targeting data with its fighters, allowing for improved coordination. Additionally, the Ardan II is also equipped advanced targeting systems which make heavy usage of target prediction to drastically increase accuracy. An additional feature of the Ardan II-class is its inclusion of a highly sophisticated suite of communications equipment, making use of powerful computers and complex systems to defeat most of the common types of jamming equipment found in use throughout the galaxy. Designed to perform the role of a support ship in a larger fleet, the Ardan II is highly specialized and is rarely seen operating alone, though it is sometimes used for policing and anti-piracy missions, due to this type of criminals' propensity towards making heavy use of starfighters and small, modified freighters. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/ardan-ii-class-flak-frigate.104354/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex